Tant de questions sans réponses
by Elro
Summary: 30ème défi du Poney. Carnet de voyage d'un médecin en mission. OS.


Il est difficile de dire non à un seigneur. D'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agit de son Roi. C'est ainsi que par la volonté de la Main des Valar, je me retrouve les fesses plantées sur ce canasson qui n'a pas idée d'avoir le dos si dur. Le roulement de son trot me donne des palpitations et des nausées, et ce n'est que grâce à une boulette de thym que j'ai pu garder la face devant les soldats qui nous accompagnent.

Est-ce une façon de remercier son médecin que de l'envoyer au bout du monde avec ces soldats illettrés ?

6 septembre 1830. Troisième Âge.

Voici dix jours que nous sommes partis. Envoyés par sa Majesté le très puissant, le très respecté et le très sage Narmacil II évaluer les frontières et les populations de son nouveau royaume.

Ont été envoyés une escouade de soldats menée par le capitaine Orgil, le diplomate Arcil, le géologue Brogon ainsi que moi, Polin, médecin à la cour.

7 septembre 1830. Troisième Âge.

La pluie s'est installée dans notre campement depuis cette nuit. Affaires trempées. Pain détrempé.

Soldats d'humeur exécrable. On ne voit rien à dix pas.

10 septembre 1830. TA.

À cette allure, nous n'arriverons jamais nulle part. Le géologue s'est cassé le poignet en tombant de cheval hier matin. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec les moyens du bord. Il paraît que demain, nous dormirons au sec. Mais avec des puces, je parie.

12 septembre 1830. TA.

Nous sommes arrivés hier soir sur la « ville » de Deux Ponts. Une auberge miteuse, une soupe trop liquide. Des chiens, de la marmaille qui court à notre simple vue et des adultes peu avenants. Arcil est parti rencontrer le chef de leur communauté pour voir à y installer une garnison.

Je ne sais pas qui est l'ahuri qui leur a dit que j'étais médecin mais cela fait plus de deux heures que l'on me traine de toussoteux en crachoteurs pour soigner ivrognes et femmes trop vieilles pour que quiconque s'y intéresse encore.

19 septembre 1830. TA.

Oserai-je dire « nous sommes ENFIN repartis » ? J'hésite.

30 septembre. TA.

Sommes arrivés à Linhir, dans la baie du Belfalas. Brogon en ferait des poèmes. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est blanc, avec un peu de bleu et que ça sent la vase. Aucun intérêt.

Ne pouvons sortir ce soir. Obligés de rester là à boire cette bière pisseuse plutôt que de se rendre au salon de thé du coin de la rue. Le gouverneur a instauré un couvre-feu. Partout en ville, les affichettes de mise à prix d'un voyou nous regardent d'un œil goguenard. Brun, sale, près de sept pieds de haut, un petite barbe en pointe et capitaine d'un vaisseau pirate.

Voilà ce qui met cette ville en émoi. Un vulgaire petit pirate sur sa coquille de noix.

6 octobre. TA.

Les Valar sont contre moi. Devons partir pour Calenhad en Anórien. Plus de deux cents miles à parcourir. À cheval.

La garde royale doit aller se rendre compte de ce qui agite la région. Si on me le demandait, je dirais des femmes et de l'alcool. La source de tous les maux.

10 octobre.

Tempête de neige.

11 octobre.

Rebelote.

12 octobre.

Quand donc ce cauchemar prendra-t-il fin ?

18 octobre.

Sommes arrivés à bon port. Une semaine d'enfer rend tout homme heureux de trouver un toit, une cheminée, du pain chaud et de la viande. Je reconsidèrerai la qualité de la literie après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

19 octobre.

Finalement, c'est convenable.

Sommes sortis ce matin pour voir à quoi nous avons à faire. Disparitions d'enfants ? Enlèvement de jeunes femmes ? Voleurs de poules ? À la nuit tombée, plus personne ne sort de chez soi sans être lourdement armé.

20 octobre.

Étrange ambiance pour la fête des bucherons. Les feuilles tombent, aussi lâchent-ils des canards qui ramèneront le printemps l'année prochaine. Ils boivent mais gardent l'œil alerte et la main sur la garde de leurs haches. La fille du meunier a disparu.

22 octobre.

Un marchand a repéré un groupe d'étrangers, probablement à l'origine des malheurs de ces gens. Nous devons nous y rendre demain.

29 octobre.

J'ai écrit à Sa Majesté ce matin. Mon rapport concernant ces gens aux chariots est alarmant. Je crains que nous ne soyons sous la menace d'une invasion de ces sous-hommes.

1er novembre.

L'enfant est décédé hier soir. Il refusait de s'alimenter, geignait et frappait les murs. Un comportement typiquement animal qui ne laisse plus guère de doutes. Physiquement pourtant, en dépit de sa peau bien trop foncée, il aurait pu appartenir à notre espèce.

Sans doute s'agit-il d'une ruse de l'ennemi. Un complot contre notre roi. Une fourberie sans nom pour endormir notre méfiance. Si nous ne les arrêtons pas maintenant, ils nous planteront bientôt un couteau dans le dos, à l'abri même de notre brillante capitale.

5 novembre.

Arcil, cousin du roi, a pris la responsabilité d'ordonner l'extermination de ces intrus. Nos soldats ont levé le camp ce matin, avec des torches pour les chariots et des épées pour verser le sang. Tout s'est fait sans la moindre résistance. Pas un cri, pas un pleur. Qui sont-ils pour ainsi ne pas souffrir ? Pour ne pas avoir peur face à la mort ? Ont-ils si peu d'âme ?

27 septembre 1831.

Osgiliath est en effervescence. La cité vient d'apprendre le retour de Ceux aux Chariots que nous pensions avoir exterminés l'année dernière. Le nord de l'Ithilien est à feu et à sang. Ils n'épargnent personne.

Qui sont-ils ? D'où viennent-ils ? Que veulent-ils ?

Que les Valar nous viennent en aide.


End file.
